


Overcoming Problems

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 236: “Evolve solutions; when you find a good one, don't stop.” ― David Eagleman, Tapestry, Sisters.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Overcoming Problems

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 236: “Evolve solutions; when you find a good one, don't stop.” ― David Eagleman, Tapestry, Sisters.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Overcoming Problems

~

Astoria sighs, looking out the window. Malfoy Manor’s amazing, its grounds impressive, and it could all be hers if she obeys her parents and accepts Draco’s proposal. There’s just one problem. Well, two, really. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Astoria watches the way Daphne’s eyeing Draco. She’d be so much better suited to marry him, whereas Astoria simply isn’t. Her parents seem determined, though. And that’s problem one.

Shaking her head, Astoria resumes her perusal of the outdoors. The other problem is somewhere in the room, no doubt waiting for the best time to attack. 

“You know,” murmurs Pansy in her ear. “It’s sometimes hard to believe you and Daphne are sisters.” 

Speak of the devil. Astoria exhales, turning to face Pansy. “What do you mean?” she asks, striving for a light tone. 

Smirking, Pansy leans against one of the ornate Malfoy tapestries and gives Astoria a thorough once-over that leaves her tingling. “Look at you. You’re gorgeous. All curves and lickable skin with the tightest cun—”

Astoria clears her throat warningly. 

Pansy hums. “Anyway, your sister…has none of that.” 

Ignoring the thrill those words give her, Astoria glares at Pansy. “What do you want?” 

“I think you know.” Tossing back her martini, Pansy sets her glass down on one of the nearby tables, grasps Astoria’s arm, and steers her out of the formal sitting room, past everyone, down the hallway, towards a door. 

“Let me go!” Astoria whispers, trying to wrest her arm from Pansy. “People are watching!” 

“Let them.” Pansy opens the door, finding a closet. Dragging Astoria inside, she shuts the door.

“Pansy—” Astoria sighs. 

“I like when you say my name that way,” Pansy murmurs, pressing Astoria against the door and cupping her jaw. “Although, I like making you scream it, too.” And surging forward, she covers Astoria’s mouth with hers. 

Astoria’s knees immediately go weak. She kisses Pansy back, of course, she can’t ever seem to resist her. 

Pansy’s hand slips beneath Astoria’s formal robes to probe along the edge of her knickers, and that’s it, Astoria’s cunt _clenches_ in anticipation. 

“You’re always so wet for me,” Pansy breathes against her mouth. “Is this for me? Do you want me?” 

Without answering, Astoria hooks her leg around Pansy’s hip, and Pansy laughs softly, even as she slides two fingers deep inside Astoria. 

Astoria whines, undulating her hips, trying to pull Pansy’s fingers deeper.

Pansy kisses Astoria’s neck and throat as her fingers expertly bring her to the brink of coming. When Astoria’s trembling, soft moans spilling from her lips, Pansy’s thumb circles her clit, and she whispers, “You realise you can’t marry him, right?” 

Astoria groans. “Pansy, please—”

“Oh I will.” Pansy promises, tone dark. “I’ll please both of us over and over… plus I’ll make you come so hard you’ll see stars, you know I will. All you have to do is not marry him.” 

“What…do you…care?” Astoria gasps. 

“I care because I found a good one in you and I’m not losing you.” Pansy kisses her fiercely. “You’re mine! The only person you’re marrying is me!” 

This is new. Pansy’s never said anything about them being permanent before. Relief and love flood Astoria, and she smiles. “All right. Yes.” 

Pansy’s thumb pauses and Astoria almost screams. “Yes?” Pansy repeats, sounding shocked. 

“Yes!” 

Pansy smirks wickedly. “Good answer, baby,” she says, and, dropping to her knees, she drapes Astoria’s leg over her shoulder, presses her face between her thighs, and proceeds to lick her until she comes, screaming and shaking and seeing the promised stars. 

When Pansy stands up and kisses her, Astoria tastes herself on her tongue. Embracing Pansy’s neck, Astoria clings. “Let me help you,” she says, fumbling with Pansy’s robes. 

“No time now.” Pansy grins. “We need to get out of here so I can see to you properly.” 

“Yes,” agrees Astoria. If they slip away, her parents will get the message clearly enough, and she can owl an apology in the morning.

“Ready to go refuse Draco’s proposal?” Pansy murmurs once they’re calmer. 

Astoria blinks. “What, right now?” 

“Yes.” 

Astoria sighs. “Okay, I hope it’s not too much of a shock to him and my parents.” 

“Unlikely.” Pansy winks. “We didn’t put up any Silencing Charms.” 

“Fuck! I’ll never be able to look Draco or my parents in the eyes again!” 

Pansy laughs, kissing her. “Exactly, darling. Exactly.” 

~


End file.
